Justifiable Homicide
by Tigyr
Summary: Never come between a geek and his sleep...bit of humor featuring Tim McGee and the BAU team


Justifiable Homicide

"Are we in agreement Dr. Reid?" Tim McGee looked wearily at his companion for the last two nights and Dr. Spencer Reid nodded in acceptance. There hadn't been a difficult case to solve. Tim had come over from NCIS to learn and assist Garcia with some of the computer updates that the BAU and the MCRT needed in order to stay up to date with current technology.

Reid upon hearing that Tim was coming by, immediately started reading up on the young agent and seeing that he had degrees from MIT and Johns Hopkins offered to give the other agent room and board until the computer updates were completed.

No one expected what happened next. The two young men came in the first day, neither one of them quite as bright eyed and bushy tailed as the night before. Reid of course went directly to the coffee pot while Tim looked around the BAU office and bleary-eyed went into Garcia's office.

The BAU's computer tech immediately went to where Reid was at and attempted to find out what had happened the night before. All Reid would tell her was, "Singing…all night long."

Tim rubbed his eyes and thanked Garcia for his smaller cup of coffee and when questioned repeated Reid's words. Well maybe not word for word. "It just wouldn't stop. We tried everything and nothing worked."

Garcia tried to probe deeper but neither man would tell the tech anything and she stopped questioning them after a few minutes and went back to seeing what updates she and Tim could accomplish that day.

Aaron Hotchner watched thoughtfully from his own office and when neither man seemed particularly impaired by whatever had transpired the night before settled back behind his desk and tried to catch up on his paperwork.

David Rossi frowned upon seeing the two younger men looking a bit sleep deprived but knew from personal experience that he didn't like anyone prying into his life and that when Reid was ready to tell them what happened he would.

Derek Morgan propped a hip on Reid's desk and smiled down at his friend and co-worker. "So, who was she and how did she manage to keep two science guys like yourselves up all night?"

Reid sipped his coffee and considered his reply. JJ walked by just then and said, "Hey Spencer thanks for watching Henry last night. We really appreciated it."

"You're welcome, he was no problem." Reid automatically replied and Morgan followed JJ back to her desk.

"You and Will went out last night?"

"For a few hours, yes we did. What is this all about Morgan?" JJ asked as she rounded her desk and tried to figure out what cases to bring to the team that week.

"Just trying to figure out what the two science guys did all night that they didn't get much sleep." Morgan replied.

"Morgan, they're both holders of degrees and Spence actually has someone who knows what he means when he starts talking about string theory or whatever it is he's talking about. They might have just spent too much time discussing this that or the other."

"Mmm…maybe." Morgan said as he watched Reid sip absently at his coffee and flip through the mail on his desk.

As the day progressed the team stopped watching the two young geniuses and started working on cold case files. When Hotch sent everyone home, the two younger men headed out and the rest of the team watched them go wondering just what had happened the night before.

Next day, Hotch watched in concern as both Tim and Reid almost dragged themselves into the BAU. While they appeared exhausted, they both had a look of satisfaction on their faces.

Hotch waited until the entire team had arrived then called all the team, including Garcia and Tim into a conference room. He formally thanked Tim for all the assistance, knowing that the younger man would be leaving at the end of the day and then asked the question that had been on all their minds.

"Are you two all right? You don't look like you got much sleep the last two days."

Reid sighed and looked at Tim who smiled wearily and answered for them both. "Yeah, it's been a rough couple of nights. There was this incessant singer who refused to stop singing in the middle of the night and no matter how many times we tried, we couldn't stop it."

Reid took up the story from there, "We finally managed to convince the singer to shut up about two o'clock this morning."

Tim looked at Reid and solemnly asked, "So as a profiler how would you classify our actions last night?"

Reid looked around the room and said equally sober and straight faced, "Under normal circumstances it could be considered premeditated murder."

The entire team stared at them in shock as Reid smiled in satisfaction, "In this case however, as it was just a cricket…justifiable homicide."

Fini


End file.
